<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars and Cigarettes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488190">Stars and Cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Thomas is a jerk, but hes ok now :'', i know nothing about universities btw, minho is a very blur cinammon rolll, newt is grumpy, tw! past suicidal newt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's the truth about pain."<br/>"It demands to be felt."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brenda/Gally (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii! pls note that this is my first ever fanfic so asklkfjkalsj idk how it'll go but i hope u guys enjoy anyway</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“University.” Minho announced proudly, standing in front of the campus with his hands on either side of his hips. He had a sunny smile on his face, and complete with the action of bouncing along the pads of his feet, he looked the perfect picture of excitement and thrilled.</p><p>“University.” Newt repeated flatly, still trying to blink hair and sleep from his eyes. Unlike his astronomically energised best friend, he was hunched over yawning, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. He’d love to skip some morning classes but first days matter and he wanted to make a good impression, even if it meant sacrificing a few hours of his precious sleep. </p><p>“Isn’t it exciting? So many new faces, so many courses to choose from, and we can go to real parties!” Minho yapped exuberantly, waving his arms in front of his face. “Yep, <em>really </em>exciting.” Newt sighed, wincing a little as Minho slapped his arm repeatedly. </p><p>“Did you see that? A garden! A garden, Newt. Did we even have a garden in high school?” Minho questioned. Newt spared the apparently wondrous garden a cursory glance before trudging alongside a skipping Minho. “It’s so big.” Minho said in wide-eyed wonder, looking around at the campus for probably the hundredth time since he’s parked his car.</p><p>“That’s what she said!” A voice that was definitely not Newt’s or Minho’s spoke. They turned around, Minho’s expression immediately one laced with excitement and eagerness, while Newt’s one was just a small, weary smile.</p><p>The voice belonged to a small girl with a pixie cut, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt under jean overalls. Her bag was old and tattered, splattered with paint and a mix of different colours. Her sneakers were covered with old splotches of paint too, and it didn’t take a genius to know that she was an Art major. Next to her was a taller girl, her dark hair tied up in a ponytail, dressed in a simple white blouse and black jean skirt, paired with black boots. </p><p>“I’m Brenda, and this is Teresa.” The girl with the pixie cut said, gesturing to the girl beside her. Minho beamed in response and pointed to himself and Newt, introducing themselves in return. “I’m Minho and Mr. Grumpy over here is Newt. Pleasure to meet you!” Newt rolled his eyes at that, and the girls laughed together with Minho, beginning to walk towards the auditorium. </p><p>As Newt watched Minho talk and laugh with Teresa and Brenda, he could feel a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Maybe Minho was right. University might be exciting after all.</p><p>..</p><p>The four of them entered the already full auditorium, quickly finding seats next to a big, burly, scary-looking man and sat down, albeit a little slowly and nervously. </p><p>“Don’t you think his eyebrows look like caterpillars?” Minho whispered to Newt, who frowned at Minho and craned his neck for a better look. True enough, he had a pair of eyebrows that were unnaturally arched, and Newt’s eyes widened as he socked Minho in the ribs. “Don’t be so mean.” Newt replied, leaning back against his seat.</p><p>The man had a buzzcut and was wearing a black jumper over a collared shirt, and was typing away on his phone. He laughed at times, so Newt figured he was probably a nice guy. </p><p>As the four of them waited for whatever it was that they were supposed to wait for, there was already a commotion going on near the stage, and as Newt read his book, uninterested in what was going on, Minho’s repetitive arm slapping mixed with squeals and giggles were kinda getting on his nerves, so he looked up, frowning (again). </p><p>“Newt! Look at that guy.” Minho said, pointing to a tall brunette a few rows in front of them. Newt had to squint a little, and after a “No!” and “Not that one, Newt” and “Do you need some glasses or something” from Minho, Newt finally spotted the guy he was talking about, and when he did, he kinda wished he didn’t take such an effort to.</p><p>The dark haired man wore a tight, black fitted shirt tucked into a pair of plaid pants, topped with a beige coat. A coat? Who wears coats in this weather? Newt wanted to say, but he considered himself a relatively non judgemental person, so he watched quietly as the brunette sat on top of the plush seat, his feet where his bottom should be, cockily rolling the sleeves of his coat up to show off the assortment of gold and silver rings on his fingers, and a gold watch. </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Newt went back to his book, and had another 15 minutes of reading before the auditorium fell silent, and when Newt looked up, the brunette was walking straight towards the four of them in wide, confident strides.</p><p>“Hey. I’m Thomas.” the man- Thomas -says, smirking as Brenda widens her eyes and Teresa blushes. Minho looks at Newt exasperatedly, and Newt shrugs in response. He just hopes Teresa would make a smart decision. They shake hands, and Newt could hear her breath hitch from where he’s sitting three chairs away. The tension was so thick even a knife couldn’t cut through the air.</p><p>“I’m Teresa.” She smiled, much to the pleasure of Thomas and the disappointment of Newt. He sighed, returning back to his book as the two participate in some kind of eye-contact-only-non-verbal-flirting, and when he <em> finally </em>leaves with a wink and his number in Teresa’s phone, Newt was back to wishing that university life would pass as fast as possible.</p><p>Throughout the day, Newt kept seeing flashes of Thomas around the campus, tapping on his phone, talking to girls, talking to <em> more </em>girls and laughing with a string of equally douchey looking friends. Newt cringed as Thomas took out a cigarette box and took one out, striding around the campus with an unlit cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. </p><p>Maybe it was to look cool, or to reference the metaphor “You put the killing thing in your mouth but don’t give it the power to kill you” or something cheesy like that, but Newt <em> hated </em>cigarettes with a passion, and that just further spurred on his dislike for Thomas.</p><p>And then it just grew larger as Thomas took out a lighter and started puffing out grey clouds of smoke. Newt tried not to let his distaste show too much, but apparently it caught the attention of Thomas, and as Newt gave him one final, displeased glance, Thomas was staring back at him, though Newt couldn’t really tell what he was feeling. The brunette cocked an eyebrow and took the cigarette out of his mouth, tapping the sides of it, as if mocking Newt about his clear disgust with his actions. </p><p>Thankfully, Minho was already grabbing his arm and dragging him towards his car by the time Thomas’ eyes pulled away and before Newt could do something stupid like yell at him or something. Newt had had it already with this guy and it was only the first day of 4 years, and he wasn’t even sure if Thomas would be in any of his classes or not.</p><p>“That was some pretty intense eye contact.” Minho said, turning his head to look at Thomas, who had begun chatting up a girl with bright red hair. Newt snorted, rolling his eyes for probably the hundredth time in the span of 7 hours. “I’m so gonna gauge mine out soon if I have to see any more of him. It’s terrifying.” He sighed, digging his phone out of his pocket. </p><p>..</p><p>“Ben!” Minho greeted warmly and Newt waved as they entered the cafe. It belonged to their other two friends, Ben and Alby, and by the looks of all the heads that turned when Minho opened his mouth, it looked like business was going really well. </p><p>The two greeted them back with equal enthusiasm and as Minho got up to order their drinks- a white chocolate mocha with extra sweetener and whipped cream for Minho and a plain, black espresso for Newt -the blonde took out one of his all-time favourite books, a classic paperback consisting of all his favourite short stories from his most adored author.</p><p>Newt had grown up in a world of yellowing pages, paragraphs, words and clauses, what with his mother owning a bookstore when he was a lot younger. Everyday after school he’d pump his little legs running over to his mother’s shop and zip straight to the back shelves where the books were thickest and words were longest, and despite Newt not knowing many of the words, he read on anyway and always enjoyed the pleasant simplicity that only a well-written book could give off. </p><p>He’d always been sort of an outcast, while the other boys in high school took off with their dreams in sports or sciences, his head was always in a book, surrounded by the comfort of fictional adventures and imaginary lands. Not like he’d do well in sports anyway- not after <em> that </em> happened. Still, he liked the occasional swim here and there, maybe a run if he was feeling it. But his right leg would always act up, and then he’d swear off running again. </p><p>So, yeah. Newt was an oddball, but that certainly didn’t stop Minho from making friends with him the moment he saw Newt the first day of school, and though Newt never explicitly thanked him for that, Minho knew that he was grateful for his company, even though most of the time it’s Newt rolling his eyes at something Minho said. For all the stupid things that come out of Minho’s mouth, he gives great comfort and advice, and that’s what Newt finds so endearing about him. </p><p>Though it still doesn’t discount the fact that he’s a real pain in the ass sometimes.</p><p>As Minho returns with their drinks, the bells hanging on the door chimed, signaling the arrival of customers. Newt looked up as he sipped on his drink, and very nearly choked on it as a <em> very </em>familiar mop of brown hair entered the cafe. </p><p>Right in the center of the cafe, all in their glory, stood Thomas and his little douchey posse.</p><p>Minho tried not to chortle as Newt scrambled to block himself from view, but yet again was disappointed as Thomas began to stride over towards him and Minho. Newt uttered a silent prayer as Thomas and his friends squeezed themselves beside them, laughing at the way Newt was trying not to blow up.</p><p>“What were you looking at back there?” Thomas drawled, and Newt could <em> faint </em>because of the smell of cigarettes lingering on Thomas’ clothes. Minho was looking at him pleadingly, trying to calm him down, but Newt at this point was too riled up to care.</p><p>“Looking at the way you’re gonna kill yourself,” Newt said icily, looking between Thomas and his friends. “And your embarrassing posse.” </p><p>Thomas chuckled and leaned in closer, and Newt was really starting to get out of breath. Of all the smells in the world, why cigarettes? Newt would have gladly swapped smoke with stale fish.</p><p>“Embarrassing posse, huh,” He said, raising an eyebrow. “Or was it because I talked to your girl?” He asked again, even looking back to his friends in an attempt to get them to laugh. Newt almost let himself crack out a chuckle. What a sad man.</p><p>“I just met her today, and if you’re gonna keep on violating my space I’m <em> perfectly </em>capable of calling the police about harassment. Can you get out now?” Newt asked with a polite smile, though it looked more like a twist between a frown and a grin. Nevertheless, Thomas’ friends got out of the way pretty quick, but the brunette didn’t move an inch. Eyeing Newt up and down, he smirked before pushing himself off, and brushing his hair out of his eyes. </p><p>“Cute book. Shame if you lost it.” Thomas said, waving the paperback behind him and leaving before Newt and Minho could react. Newt could only sit and drink his espresso, his face burning with anger or shame, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>.. </p><p>“I’m so going to kill him, Minho. I will give everything in my fibre to have his neck between my hands and squ-”</p><p>“-I think that’s pretty obvious.” Minho laughed, turning the TV off and sitting on the sofa beside Newt. </p><p>“Did you see his face? Did he think he was all that? Taking someone’s book away. How childish is he?” Newt huffed, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling in annoyance.</p><p>Minho and Newt had lived in the apartment ever since they got out of high school, and Newt was just happy that he had a permanent roof to stay under after a long time. He had been moving and shifting around so many times that he’d lost the feeling of truly being <em> home </em>, and nothing was better than moving in with your best friend in his opinion. </p><p>It wasn’t too big or too small, them still having one more spare bedroom and a large living room space that Ben and Alby liked to use a lot. Ever since the shiny Xbox had been first sheathed from its cloak of bubble wrap, the two of them- sometimes bringing along their own friends -had abused it thoroughly, to the point where Newt had to sometimes wear ear muffs to sleep.</p><p>Nevertheless, it's been fun and Newt wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s just trying to get a reaction out of you,” Minho said, leaning his head against his palm. “I saw him helping Teresa with her books. He might not be as bad as he seems.” </p><p>Newt was contemplating between hitting him or breaking all ties with him.</p><p>“He’s trying to get into her pants, Minho. God, why are you so positive all the time?” Newt groaned, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair. </p><p>Minho shrugged, and patted Newt’s shoulder as he got up from the sofa. “Whatever you say, Newt.” </p><p>The blonde rolled his eyes, and sank deeper into the sofa. As he fell into an uneasy sleep- which always seemed to happen without reading a chapter from the book that Thomas took -he was certain he was filled with all the hatred in the world directed to that tall, <em>slightly </em>handsome brunette jerk.</p><p>He was going to do whatever he could do to get his book back, paired with the sweet taste of revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Newt's starting to think Thomas isn't such a jerk after all... until he opens his mouth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rise and shine, Isaac! Second day of university, second day of the best years in our lives!” Minho yelled through the apartment, making Newt groan in response. Trying to ignore all the clamoring and cluttering in the living room, Newt brought the covers back over his head, trying to get at least 2 more minutes of sleep.</p><p>But as always, he’s disappointed yet again when Minho bursts into his room, pulling off his blanket and slapping his arm. “Up, up, up! We have a great day in front of us!” Minho hollered again, not leaving until Newt finally got up and pushed him out his room.</p><p>Yawning, Newt looked in the mirror, wincing at the state of his hair. Sticking up in all directions, it looked more like a nest than a proper head of hair, and Newt sighed. Trudging out of his room, he walked into the living room only to see bright faces smiling cheerily at him. </p><p>“Morning, Newt.” Brenda smiled through a mouthful of pancakes, and Teresa waved as Newt nodded slowly. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me they were coming?” Newt hissed, glaring at Minho who didn’t even look remorseful at all. “Aren’t they our friends?” Minho replied cheekily, flipping pancakes and stacking them on a plate. </p><p>“I look horrible!” Newt half-whispered-half-shouted, swatting Minho’s arm. Teresa glanced up at that, and laughed as Newt’s pale face gradually grew redder.</p><p>“You look fine, Newt. Everyone looks like that in the morning,” Brenda shrugged, cutting through her- was that her second? -plate of pancakes. “And you look cuddly! Like a teddy bear.” She continued, smiling mischievously as Newt murmured a string of curses.</p><p>“I’ll give you more pancakes, grumpy. Go shower, you stink.” Minho poked, laughing as Newt rolled his eyes and flipped him off. </p><p>..</p><p>Once Newt was finished with his pancakes and Minho with his “super quick game I promise!”, the four of them set off for Glade University, Minho chatting animatedly with the girls while Newt listened, laughing and adding on comments of his own. </p><p>It was a nice start to the morning, and would have continued that way until he heard a very familiar voice catching up to them.</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t our ice queen, Elsa.” Thomas’ voice spoke, cutting through the light-hearted chatter of the morning. Newt hated the way he drew his words out so slowly, as if he’s mocking everything that Newt does. Minho watched worriedly as Newt tightened his jaw, and the girls looked between themselves and Thomas, obviously trying to think of something to get him out of Newt’s hair.</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t our <em> asshole </em>, Hans!” Newt smiled through gritted teeth, and looked behind Thomas in a teasingly comical manner. “Where’s all your henchmen? Not paying them enough to hang out with you?” He continued in a sickly sweet tone, and continued when Thomas' fingers clenched. "What's wrong? Is it true?" </p><p>Newt felt great to finally get his anger off his chest, but as he saw Thomas' eyes droop down and harden, he deflated a little, scared that he took it too far. But from the looks of it, he already had.He swallowed thickly and turned, making a haste dash towards the main building, not waiting for another comment from Thomas. He’s already done enough damage anyway, and he’d prefer not to stay behind and say another stupid thing if Thomas opens his mouth again.</p><p>“Is he gone?” Newt asked as Minho and the girls caught up to him. He kept his head high, trying not to look like he was regretting what he said. Teresa nodded, and Newt trusted her of course, but just to calm himself down, he turned behind slowly, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw the brunette get smaller and smaller.</p><p>“He looked upset just now, you know.” Minho said, and Newt rolled his eyes at the fact that Minho was absolutely right. </p><p>“He deserved it.” Newt said curtly, and started speeding up once Brenda said something.</p><p>He acted nonchalant for the rest of the day, not saying a single word to anyone, and only speaking when the scary guy with the eyebrows talked to him- Gally was his name. He was nice, but Newt was too dazed out to really notice.</p><p>All he was thinking about were the words “He might be hurt too”, the guilt gnawing at him growing stronger as the day passed.</p><p>..</p><p>“You should apologise.” </p><p>Newt raised an eyebrow, a warning sign for Minho to stop talking before he gets whacked in the face.</p><p>“I’m just saying. It’ll do both of you good.” </p><p>“Apologise to who?” Gally asked.</p><p>They were in Newt and Minho’s apartment, furiously punching buttons on a console, Minho’s eyes darting across the screen, Gally’s eyebrows more angled down than ever, and Newt just, well, reading. Once Gally had introduced himself, Minho had taken upon himself to find out if Gally played Xbox, and once he received a resounding “Yes!” from the other man, Minho immediately dragged him over to their apartment for “one game”, and so far they’ve been sitting in front of the TV for about 3 hours now.</p><p>“Thomas last-name-not-given. He’s a freshman, that’s all I know.” Minho shrugged, and Newt sighed for what seemed like the 100th time today. Minho gave him a brief summary of what happened, and by the time he was done, Newt had closed the book roughly and stalked back into his room, closing his door a little harshly.</p><p>“That’s tough.” Gally said, looking behind at Newt’s room, where he could hear the faint thumping of bass from a RnB song. </p><p>A few more hours passed, and it was already dark when Newt came out, with Gally long gone. Newt smiled a little when he saw the note that he left behind, written in slightly bad handwriting said: <em> Cheer up! Make the right decision, university isn’t the place for petty fights. See you both tomorrow. </em></p><p>“I don’t know what to do, Min.” Newt groaned, pulling out a chair and flopping down on it. Minho was stirring dark liquid in two cups, one with marshmallow and the other with whipped cream. </p><p>“In times of crisis, hot chocolate is the way. More marshmallows?” Minho asked, sliding a cup towards Newt, who smiled gratefully and shook his head.</p><p>“I say apologise. Be the bigger person, man.” Minho said, mixing the whipped cream with the hot chocolate. Newt looked down at his own cup for a moment, and heaved another sigh. </p><p>“Ugh, you’re right. You're so right. Why are you right? It sucks that you’re my moral compass.” Newt groaned, but started smiling when Minho wiggled his eyebrows in a faux pompous way. “Duh. I’m Minho Lee, best person and best friend in the world.” He said, and Newt laughed as he saw his chest literally start puffing up.</p><p>“Teresa has Thomas' number. I’ll get her to ask him to come down to Ben’s,” Minho said, and Newt was about to protest when he raised a hand, cutting him off. “We’ll all be there, dummy. Like a little Newton Isaac fanclub!” Minho grinned, but wincing when Newt started flicking his thigh. Their laughter wore off and Newt stared at the clock for a while, before sighing.</p><p>“Thanks, Min.” Newt said softly, caressing the cup of hot chocolate. Newt appreciated Minho for everything he’s done for him, and truly couldn’t ask for a better friend. Cheesy as it may sound, if it weren’t for Minho, Newt really wouldn’t be sitting in the kitchen right now, nursing a cup of Minho’s amazing hot chocolate and laughing with him. </p><p>Minho smiled back, and patted Newt on the shoulder. “No problem, Newt.”</p><p>..</p><p>“Are you gonna do it?” Brenda asked, excitedly swatting Newt’s arm as they walked towards Ben’s cafe. The 5 of them- Gally, Brenda, Teresa, Newt and Minho -had been getting close recently, and they’ve spent most of their week hanging out at Newt and Minho’s apartment, Newt mostly sitting around and listening to the conversation while Teresa tries her hand on the Xbox. Surprisingly, she beats even Minho in a game, though it required critical thinking and strategising, which she was no doubt good at. Brenda tried one game too, and quit after Gally had beaten her for the 5th time in a row.</p><p>“Hey! I’m an adequate player, it’s Gally who’s cheating.” Brenda had said, crossing her arms and blowing raspberries at a guffawing Gally. </p><p>Newt had enjoyed that one week with his friends, and he enjoyed it mostly because he finally felt like he belonged somewhere, not just floating aimlessly and relying on Minho all the time to ground him. It was refreshing, and he was glad he didn’t leave like he wanted to years earlier. </p><p>“Newt! Minho! And company, I see. Enjoy your drinks!” Ben waved, the five smiling and waving back before moving into a booth. Newt cringed a little, noticing that it was the same booth Thomas had come to on Monday. Trying not to think about what he had to do, he focused on the conversation the other four were sharing, and started to feel a little less queasy.</p><p>With each chime of the bell, Newt expected to see a mop of brown hair and a flash of beige, but as time wore on and Minho ran out of things to say, Newt was slightly confused as to why he was disappointed.</p><p>Maybe it was because he had mustered up enough courage to apologise, or maybe it was because he’d taken time to look presentable. Either way, Thomas didn’t show up, and Newt was starting to feel dejected. </p><p>“Let’s go, guys. He probably doesn’t care anyway.” Newt muttered, picking up his things and stuffing them into his bag slowly. The others looked at each other exasperatedly, half in sympathy for Newt and the other half annoyed at Thomas. </p><p>“Yeah. Let’s go.” Brenda said softly, and even Minho’s promise of hot chocolate and pancakes didn’t perk him up.</p><p>They left the cafe, and began heading back to the apartment when hurried footsteps sounded into the air, and Newt turned sharply, trying not to get his hopes up.</p><p>But lo and behold, there was Thomas in front of him, panting and heaving for air. He ran a hand through his matted hair and smiled at Newt, though Newt couldn’t tell if he was teasing again or it was a genuine smile. </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to wait,” He huffed through mouthfuls of air, and Newt shook his head, still shocked that Thomas had showed up. “I had to take care of something.” </p><p>Newt nodded, suddenly not capable of verbal communication. He looked behind, where Minho and the others were looking on with wide smiles and silent phrases of support.</p><p>“Why’d you want to meet me? Last I remembered we weren’t on very good terms.” Thomas said in that teasing tone of his, and Newt immediately felt all traces of shyness slip away from him. Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms and dared to look up directly at the brunette’s face.</p><p>“I wanted to apologise. I uh, said some pretty dumb things the other day. I'm sorry.” Newt sighed, not able to keep up a tough facade. He was met with silence, and when he looked up, confused, Thomas was squinting down at him, almost like he wanted to say something.</p><p>“Okay.” He said instead, shrugging. </p><p>Newt frowned. “Okay? That’s it? You started it first.” He said, starting to get more annoyed as Thomas hummed.</p><p>“I started it first? I didn’t think you were such a <em> kid </em>, Newt. We’re in university, not elementary.” Thomas snickered, looking at Newt with blazing eyes. </p><p>Newt honestly couldn’t believe his eyes or his ears. He’d really wished he just listened to himself from the start.</p><p>“Wow. I can’t believe you. You know what? Fine. Forget I said anything,” Newt said, his voice getting increasingly louder. “You’re a piece of shit. I shouldn’t have wasted my time on you.” He said, not bothering to listen to another snarky comment from the brunette. </p><p>With his eyes welling up in tears, he pushed past his confused friends, his cheeks burning bright in embarrassment and anger. </p><p>He vowed that the next time he sees the jerk, he’ll give him a good punch in the face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi guys!! firstly, thank u so much for the nice comments u guys left on chapter 1, it rlly kept me going to write a new chapter and upload it relatively quickly lol.<br/>i hope you enjoyed this chapter and pls leave comments and kudos!!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt runs into Thomas and they have a slightly civil conversation -at least until Thomas says something and Newt runs away crying again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Apologise, they said.” </p><p>“I didn’t know he’d-”</p><p>“Be the bigger man, they said!” </p><p>“Oh come on, I didn’t think he’d be such a jerk-”</p><p>“You should totally listen to Minho Lee, Newt!” </p><p>Minho sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Are you done?”</p><p>Newt’s face was flushed, his wild blonde hair messy and tangled for the amount of times he’s run his hands through them. Looking at Minho defiantly, he huffed and shook his head, but sat down anyway to catch his breath. He was acting like a huge child, but honestly he could care less. </p><p>At least Minho had the decency to look apologetic. It took him about 3 days’ worth of pancakes and hot chocolate before Newt properly talked to him again, and Minho could conclude that this was one of Newt’s most dramatic tantrums ever, though he couldn’t really blame the blonde.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I should have known-” Minho started, but Newt cut him off, shaking his head. “It’s fine. God, what a jackass. I can’t believe people find him attractive.” Newt shuddered.</p><p>All through the week, there were insane numbers of girls- some guys too- hanging around the brunette, as if he were some high-ranking noble or something. It was quite a sight, but a sight that Newt would rather die than see. What was so good about him anyway? Was it his looks? Newt wouldn’t tell a <em> soul </em>but he had to admit, Thomas was pretty good looking, and had a nice build, and Newt always felt small when he was around the brunette, even if he was just as tall as him.</p><p>But what use were good looks when you’re a complete asshole? Newt couldn’t believe that there were people willing to sell their soul to date him. Just <em> thinking </em>about him made Newt want to throw up. </p><p>And then there’s the smoking. If Newt didn’t hate him so much, he’d probably be worried for Thomas’ health with how much he smokes. There was almost never a time there wasn’t an unlit cigarette between his fingers, and there definitely wasn’t a time where Newt wouldn’t glare at him for it. </p><p>Newt could honestly care less about whether Thomas was harming his own health or not, but he feels that everything should be done in moderation and Thomas sure as hell wasn’t smoking moderately. Maybe Newt should steal his cigarettes as revenge for taking his book or something. </p><p>Right. His book. He’d been so angry that he completely forgot why he disliked Thomas so much. Newt grimaced at the thought of his favourite book being in the hands of such a vile person. He’s sure that Thomas had probaby creased it or dog-eared the pages by now. </p><p>Newt sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter as Minho looked at him, still remorseful about the whole thing. “So what are you gonna do now?” </p><p>Newt opened an eye and blew out a breath. “I don’t know. Avoid him, I guess?” He shrugged, his mind wandering back to when Thomas didn’t even <em> acknowledge </em> his apology. Newt tightened his jaw, and decided that fighting fire with fire worked best with people- jerks -like the brunette. Even though he didn't mean to, he <em> did </em>see the expression on Thomas’ face when he said that sentence (though Newt felt that he deserved it and shouldn’t have apologised at all), and weirdly, he wanted to see it again. Who would’ve known he’d find such joy in seeing someone riled up because of him. </p><p>“I really am sorry, Newt.” Minho said quietly, looking up at Newt with glassy eyes, and Newt immediately hopped off the counter and was by his side, shaking his head and laughing. “It’s fine, Min. I’m not angry, I promise,” Newt assured, and Minho was still pouting when Newt pulled out one of the chairs and sat beside him. “Well, if you’re <em> really </em>sorry, make pancakes and dinner for the rest of the week.” Newt added, crossing his arms and smiling smugly.</p><p>Minho broke out into a guffaw and crossed his fingers. </p><p>“Deal.” He grinned, and Newt was finding it hard not to beam brightly back at him.</p><p>..</p><p>“Newt! I’m so sorry about that day, I didn’t know he’d be so terrible! When I see him in History you bet your ass I’m gonna-” </p><p>Newt laughed and patted a fuming Brenda on her shoulder, and shook his head while Gally held in a chortle. “It’s okay, Brenda. I should’ve seen it coming.” Newt said, shaking his head with a warm smile. Teresa brushed back her hair and tried to apologise too, but Newt cut her off before she could say anything. </p><p>“It’s fine, guys. Really,” Newt grinned, before mischievously narrowing his eyes. “Unless you want to help me with my assignments..” He continued, cackling as the rest of them began to walk faster and comically talk loudly over one another. Looking at them fondly, Newt ran to catch up with them and continue their walk to Ben’s. </p><p>The bells chimed as usual, and the smell of coffee beans and pastry wafted through the cafe, making Newt feel energised almost immediately. There were some moments in the cafe that Newt would gladly like to forget, but it didn’t discount the comfy and cozy ambience of the place. </p><p>The five of them sat down around a round table, Newt trying not to let his eyes wander to <em> that </em>booth. Sighing, he took out his laptop and started to work on his assignment as Gally and Brenda left to order their drinks.</p><p>“Don't you think they've been close lately?" Teresa grinned, looking at the counter where they were chatting animatedly and laughing. Brenda was waving her hands and talking excitedly while Gally wore a small smile and nodded along to whatever she was saying, and Newt did think that they looked good together.</p><p>Minho laughed a little when the both of them returned with their drinks, and Gally raised an arched eyebrow while Brenda narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Did Minho take my mints again?” She asked, sitting down slowly before looking to her left. “And did someone switch seats?”</p><p>Newt held in a laugh as Minho and Teresa pretended to busy themselves with their work, leaving a blushing Gally and a clueless Brenda still looking around in mock suspicion. </p><p>Shaking his head, Newt looked back at his screen, feeling a lot happier than he did a few days ago.</p><p>The time trickled past slowly as Newt typed away on his laptop, his neck growing increasingly sore and his eyes starting to redden from staring at the screen for so long. The rest were well into their 3rd cup of coffee and when Newt took a small break, he was slightly surprised to see the sky slowly turning light shades of pink and orange. Minho yawned and Teresa rubbed her eyes, while Brenda and Gally were already falling asleep and resting their heads on each other’s shoulders.</p><p>With a cheeky smile, Teresa and Minho took out their phones and snapped a few pictures of the pair, quietly giggling to themselves and high-fiving each other. Newt grinned, and stretched out his tired arms and legs. Grabbing his phone and wallet, he gestured for a walk, leaving behind a laughing Teresa and Minho and two sleeping Beauties.</p><p>Newt strolled along the quiet pavement, breathing in the cool windy air. He should’ve gotten up and walked a lot earlier, for his right leg was starting to ache and get all weird like it did when it doesn’t get stretched often. </p><p>Pausing to let his leg rest, Newt flopped down onto a bench and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. Even as he tried not to, his mind drifted to when he had waited for Thomas to show up to apologise, but the brunette just brushed him off as if his apology meant nothing. Newt frowned, annoyed at himself for thinking of that stupid jerk when he was taking a break.</p><p>Though it seemed like fate wasn’t on his side, for he heard footsteps quickening towards him and before he could open his eyes, he smelt the sickening stench of smoke and sat upright, spluttering and coughing.</p><p>Thomas leered before him, raising an eyebrow and continuing to blow the smoke right at Newt’s face. Chuckling, he looked at the cigarette comically before plopping himself right beside Newt, who was still fanning the smoke away from his face. <br/><br/>“What, cat got your tongue?” Thomas grinned, crossing his legs and breathing in the air (though Newt doesn’t know <em> how </em>he could, is nicotine his oxygen or something?) while Newt groans and rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Go away.” He said, wincing a little when Thomas accidentally- or not -kicked his right leg while facing him. The brunette cocked his head to the side and drew out another puff of the cigarette, looking at Newt’s leg curiously. </p><p>“What happened to your leg?” He asked, resting his palm against his head and leaning into the bench. Newt was starting to get more annoyed by the second, and he looked towards Thomas so sharply that even the brunette jerked back, eyes wide and eyebrows strung together in confusion. </p><p>“Why do you care? You <em> love </em> harassing me, don't you?” Newt scowled, lightly pressing down on his right leg that’s starting to cramp up quite rapidly. <em> Why did you have to fuck up now, leg? </em>Newt thought, gritting his teeth as his leg continued to seize up and tighten. Thomas shrugged and went back to looking at Newt while he tried to massage his calf, but by the pained looks on his face he probably wasn’t getting anywhere. </p><p>“Do you need help?” Thomas asked again, starting to get genuinely worried as Newt broke out into a sweat. The blonde turned to look at him harshly, and Thomas was taken aback by the fire in his eyes. </p><p>“I’m fine! Can you leave me alone? Don’t try to act all nice and shit when you’re anything but a jerk and an asshole.” Newt sneered, trying to stand up while still holding onto his right leg. He didn’t really care about the excruciating pain that shot up his leg, all he wanted to do was get away from the stupid man beside him. </p><p>He only got so far as 3 steps before he couldn’t take the pain, and fell back down on the chair with a frustrated groan. </p><p>“I’m only sitting here because I can’t get up. This does not mean in any way that I like your presence.” Newt frowned, earning a laugh from Thomas. “I can tell.” He replied, and the two sat in silence for a while, though Newt still had <em> a lot </em>of things to say about Thomas. Instead he focused on his leg, and after massaging it for a few minutes the pain dulled to a low ache that was bearable, but not enough that let Newt stand and walk comfortably. </p><p>“Why do you hate me so much?” Thomas asked, finally snuffing out his cigarette with his shoe. Newt looked at him exasperatedly, seriously wondering how thick he is. </p><p>“You smoke, you’re rude, a player, took my book without a reason, laughed at my apology, a douche, annoying, got my friend’s number but continued to talk to other girls, irritating-” </p><p>“Alright, I get it. Jesus.” Thomas laughed, waving a hand in front of his face. Newt frowned, tutting at the way Thomas seemed to have such pride in being an asshole. He wished his leg would stop aching so that he could get up now and continue to curse him behind his back. </p><p>“I want my book back, by the way.” Newt said, crossing his arms. Thomas hummed and pretended to think, before shaking his head and grinning stupidly. “No.” </p><p>Newt rolled his eyes and sighed. “It was worth a try,” He muttered, shaking his head at the way Thomas looked so happy. Does he like taking people’s books for fun? “Are you a kleptomaniac or something?” </p><p>Thomas let out a loud guffaw and actually laughed so hard that he had to take in short breaths, not at all caring about Newt who looked confused and slightly concerned at the way Thomas laughed so maniacally. Was he that funny? Cringing, Newt waited until the brunette caught his breath and properly looked at him again. Wiping tears away from his eyes, Thomas chuckled for a little while more before shaking his head, and running his hands through his hair. </p><p>“Nothing of the sort,” He grinned, and Newt didn’t really like the way Thomas was looking at him so brightly, so he stared straight ahead, his leg starting to ease up and going back to normal again. </p><p>“Why do you like that book anyway? You waiting for Prince Charming or something? They’re literally fairy tales.” Thomas added, looking at Newt pointedly as his face started heating up. </p><p>“You read it?” He asked, his pale face flushed and tears starting to well up. He doesn’t even know <em> why </em>he’s starting to cry, maybe because that book held so much significance to him and hearing Thomas talk about it like that was adding on to his extensive list of why he hates him so much.</p><p>“Yeah? I didn’t know you were so childish. Fairy tales in university?” Thomas laughed, oblivious to the steady stream of tears down Newt’s face. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Newt staring back at him icily, his face red and his tears never-ending. “Hey, why are you crying? Surely not because I read the book-”</p><p>“Stop talking to me. You don’t know me or what I went through,” Newt spoke roughly, standing up and looking at Thomas hatefully. “Laugh if you want. At least I’m not wasting my life away on cigarettes and girls.” </p><p>Newt limped away, uglily wiping away his tears and letting out choked sobs. He hated how weak and vulnerable he felt, bursting into tears like that, <em> embarrassing </em>himself in front of Thomas like that. He’d tried so hard not to break down in front of him, but apparently all he could do in Thomas’ presence was just cry and run away. </p><p>Newt slowed down and sighed, trying to compose himself before entering the cafe. The last thing he needed right now were bombarding questions that he <em> really </em>didn’t want to answer. </p><p>Combing through his hair and drying his eyes, he opened his front camera and cringed at the redness and puffiness of his eyes. Sighing, he decided that that was the best he could look and walked back to the cafe, trying to come up with a reason for why his face was so red. </p><p>He blamed the cold wind and laughed it off, but all he had was murder on his mind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just a filler chapter, and there'll be proper plot progression by next chapter, promise!!<br/>again, pls leave kudos and comments!! i always wanna here what u think :))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so that was that! i dont rlly have a very clear idea with how i want this to go yet but pls leave some comments and kudos anyway! i wanna hear what u guys think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>